


The Wizard And The Hunter

by Dragonsareme3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsareme3/pseuds/Dragonsareme3
Summary: On the run from the law, Harry meets Daryl and now they must fight for their lives together with Teddy.





	1. A year before the Apocalypse

The breeze blew through the forest as the creature scuttled by. It's poofy tail was lowered to the ground as it ran across the forest floor. Clawed paws gouged faint lines into the dirt as it scrambled home.

TWANG!

A faint whistle of air rushed past as the arrow was released from it's perch upon the bow.

THUNK!

The squirrel dropped onto the floor of the forest after being shot in the head with an arrow. The camouflaged man briskly stepped out from behind the oak tree and into the clearing. 

The man crouched gripping the animal's corpse in his calloused covered hands. He grabbed the arrow's shaft and yanked the arrowhead from the dead squirrel's own head. He flicked away the squirrel's blood and brain matter onto the sparsely grass covered dirt.

His name was Daryl Dixon and he was 33 years old. 

He had an older brother called Merle, who left to join the army, and an abusive father, who spent majority of his time drunk, high or betting with his bar mates.

Daryl spent most of his time hiding away in the forest. The only place he really had to himself and nature. The forest was his hideaway from his family and the plants and animals were his only friends when his mother died from Will.

The forest was his sanctuary. 

His home.


	2. Stranger in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter meets his hubbie however unintentional it was

Harry sat in his black SUV, he had taken the wrong road on the way to the hotel he had prebooked under an alias. The wizarding world kept trying to get their claws into him and Teddy, who was only 10 years old and really shouldn't be putting up with them and their stupidity.

Out of the window all he could see was trees, trees and more trees, green upon green upon green.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the leather headrest of the car seat. Teddy mumbled in his sleep.

Hearing this, Harry turned and smiled at the innocent teal-haired boy cuddling a tawny-furred wolf plushy. 

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Harry turned to face a dark haired man coming out of the treeline and stood beside the road. The male had a quiver full of handmade arrows and a bow slung over his shoulder and dead critters grasped tightly in his left hand.

Emerald eyes met navy blue, causing the unknown man to subconsciously step back in surprise. Harry turned away to roll his window down to greet the brunette only to realise that the man wasn't there.

Huh, thought Harry, maybe I should go back and go the other way I saw. And with that thought, Harry pulled a u-turn and drove on in search of the hotel. 

Whilst turning around, Harry saw a flash of dark hair move through the trees further down the road, Whatever, he thought. Teddy napped in the backseat unconcerned to the happenings around him.


	3. Stranger in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sees his future hubbie

Daryl was on his way home, he had moved in with his brother as soon as he could to get away from his abusive father. With dead animals clenched in his left hand and his hunting equiptment slung over his shoulder, he noticed a car parked on the side of the dirt trail that ran through the forest to his home. 

Seeing this, Daryl approached the SUV with the intention of telling them to leave, only to catch the gaze of the raven-haired male inside. 

The brunette was instantly caught in the hypnotic trance which was the man's eyes. 

Green in all it's various shades and colours swirled together until they met the pupil. The colours so intense, Daryl unconsciously stepped back in surprise. 

His eyes intently stared at Daryl, a look Daryl returned in kind.

The emerald-eyed man turned to face his car door, effectively knocking Daryl out of his stupor. Quickly, he retreated back into the treeline, to watch from a distance. 

When the man finally noticed Daryl's disappearance, he sighed and turned, disappointment evident on his face, to a child, who was sleeping peacefully on the back seats of the car, unnoticed by Daryl. What Daryl found strange about the child was the teal hair he sported.

Seeing that the man was about to leave, Daryl continued on his way home walking through the forest by the side of the road. As he left, he heard the sound of a car turning around and driving off.


	4. At the hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to his new home(harry)

The gravel crunched under the wheels of the car as it drove up to the hotel. They had finally arrived at Pichit lodge, the hotel Harry and Edward (Teddy) prebooked online. The car lurched to a stop on the gravelled driveway of the hideaway hotel; the telltale noise of the vehicle abruptly ceased.

Stretching, Harry exited the car, breathing in the fresh forest air before turning back to the car and opened the rear car door. After debating whether or not he should wake Teddy or carry him inside, Harry slung Teddy's arms around his neck before dragging Teddy's lower half further out of the car.

Teddy being the deep sleeper he was, only snuggled further into his father's hold, briefly murmuring nonsensical words into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry gently wrapped his arms around his son's waist before hoisting Edward onto his hip. With Teddy secured in his arms, Harry slammed the car door shut and walked across the gravel drive to the hotel's reception. 

A bell dinged above the door as the father-son duo entered the sparsely decorated lobby. The cream walls were decorated with a mirror, photographs of various wildlife scenes and a white shelf holding glass sculptures in multitude of colours. The modest reception desk was adorned with a computer, a vase of blue flowers and a metal bell. 

Sat at the desk was a 62 year old woman called Mary Andrews. The previous year, her husband of 40 years, died of leukemia, cancer of the bone marrow, so in tribute to him, she donates half of her earnings to cancer research for people like Dylan. She was a kind old lady with brown hair with grey roots tied in a plait that hung to just under her shoulder blades and a copper coloured eyes hidden underneath her fringe.


	5. Resting place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling down for the night

Mary abruptly turned around at the sound of the bell, to face the twenty-seven year old man holding a sleeping eleven year old in his arms. "Oh deary me! You sure scared me!", Mary said, visibly shocked at the sight of the pair.

"Um...sorry?", Harry replied sheepishly, concerned for the woman. 

Mary answered the unspoken question, "It's alright hun. Oops! Sorry I forgot to ask if you have a Booking here, I seem to be a bit forgetful without Dylan around anymore." 

She seemed to get lost in her memories for a moment before snapping back into the present. 

"Yes, I'm James Lillian, I booked a room online..?", he replied hesitantly, shifting the teal haired boy, to restore blood flow to his arms.

She looked at the computer on the desk before finding the name she was given. 

"Ah, here it is!", she announced triumphantly, "I always seem to get so confused with technology nowadays! They seem to keep making them even more complex as time goes on. Honestly, computers are hard enough to use anyway! Right, I went off topic again. You will be in room 9, here's the key deary." 

She handed over a small silver key connected to a tag indicating it as the ninth room's key.

With the key acquired, Harry enquired about the location of the room.

"Oops, silly me! It's the corridor to the left over there.", she pointed to the door on her right, "It's the fourth door on the right", Mary replied. 

She questioned whether he needed anymore help and receiving a negative response and a 'thank you', went back to her work.

Harry, using the instructions given, reached the oak door with a metal nine emblazoned on it. He shifted Teddy in his arms to reach the lock with the key and push open the door gently.

He walked into the hotel room, closing the door behind him and carefully placed his child on the bed by the window. Surveying the room, Harry stretched his arms before covering Edward with the soft duvet.

The walls of the room were painted a light beige colour and the matching carpet and curtains were a soft, pale green colour.

There were two double beds, both adorned in a mint green duvet cover and three pillows in creamy white. A light grey blanket was draped across the end of each bed and a single oak bedstand to the right of each bed with a delicate lamp stood on the centre of the wood.

An ensuite bathroom was bathed in darkness, as the door was only slightly ajar, and a large oak dresser perched underneath the window with glass ornaments lit up by the evening sun. A modern television was mounted on the wall, with it's remote placed on Teddy's bedstand. 

Locking the door and windows , Harry deemed the place safe enough to sleep in, having drove hours previously, he slumped back onto the empty bed by the door and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Harry's eyes were under shadowed by bruises from lack of sleep and his face, haggard after constant driving for 4 days.


	6. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's servant informs his on the details

In his dream:

Indistinguishable images flooded past his eyes like a storm of colours. As soon as it started, it stopped. Complete darkness obstructed his view as he stood in the nondescript room. Light flickered into the room like a broken light being turned on.

"Hey Death.", Harry casual said into the cavernous room.

The shadow in the room contorted it's self in inhumane ways before stopping on a shape reminiscent of that of a panther's.

Death padded up to Harry, unsurprisingly silent, before rubbing it's black furred head against Harry's demin-covered thigh. It's teeth, long enough to belong to a saber-tooth tiger, clacked menacingly in a mockery of a purr when Harry's hand descended onto it's head and stroked behind it's ears.

"Hey there Death. How have you been?", Harry asked softly.

Death grunted in response to it's master's question and shadows condensed into gothic words, which hovered above Death's feline head.

'I am well Master, but there is a storm brewing amongst the horizon. In a year, death shan't be permanent as all will become infected with a virus. Master, I implore of you to stay in Atlanta for there is a group of people who will find the cure.'

"I see...", Harry replied thoughtfully, trailing off at the end of his sentence whilst getting lost in his thoughts. 

A nudge against his leg awoke Harry from his trance,"Ah. Sorry. Hehe, I got lost in my thoughts for a second there.", he awkwardly explained, after chuckling in nervousness.

Death wrote in answer,'It's time for you to wake up, Master, it's dawn in a few minutes'

"I'll see you later Death!".

Morning:

And with that last sentence, Harry awoke to sunlight shining straight into his eyes from the small gap in the light green curtains.


	7. The haunting past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom intro and flasback

He groaned in dismay. Damn Sun!

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he untangled himself from the duvet, he fell asleep on in his exhaustion. 

Climbing off of the soft bed, he noticed that he fell asleep with his shoes on. 'It's probably my own fault for pushing myself so hard.', he thought sheepishly.

After taking his shoes and socks off, he walked into the bathroom and admired the room as a whole.

There was a mosaic mural that decorated the shower wall. It held a pearl coloured dolphin flying amongst a multitude of blues that laid crescented like waves in an ocean. 

The rest of the walls were a sky blue colour. The shower was encased with a glass wall and there was an elegant silver shower head mounted to the tiled wall.

There was a cream-coloured toilet conjoined to a glittery blue marble sink with a silver faucet. There was an oak display cuboard that held white fluffy towels and a silver radiator next to it.

Harry shedded his clothes and walked into the shower area. He turned the handle of the shower and warm jets of water poured out. He stepped into the water, moaning in appreciation as his stiff muscles relaxed in the warmth of the water and allowed him to retreat into his memories.

*Flashback*

It was one o'clock in the morning and Harry was staying at the Weasley's house for their bimonthly family gathering. Everyone else was asleep, but Harry was hungry. 

Honing his latent sneaking talent he developed at the Dursley's during his abusive childhood, Harry sneaked down the Weasley's steep stairs and just before he entered the kitchen he heard the voice of his wife, Ginny. 

"Do you have it, Hermione?". 

The woman in question answered briefly in a no-nonsense tone of voice,"Yes, one love potion, you will do well to remember to put it in his drink tomorrow at breakfast. It should last the rest of the month."

"Great! That means by the end of this month he will have gotten me pregnant and I will own the entire potter fortune and lordship and any other title he has when he gets killed in the fight we set up!", Ginny practically yelled in the silence of the house.

Shocked at this revelation, Harry retreated back into he and Ginny's shared bedroom, formally Ginny's old bedroom.


	8. Obliviated memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of betrayal

An astonished Harry sat down on to his and his wife's shared bed. 

'How long has this been going on for? Is the only reason I love Ginny love potions?', Harry mournfully thought to himself.

Harry's conscience answered meakly, 'Yeah. This has been going on for years. I had to hide all of the memories they supposedly obliviated from you, but I lost the ones from your younger years as I wasn't strong enough to go against Dumbledore. All I remember was a flash of light coming towards us then nothing, i don't even remember why Dumbledore was there.'

'Hey, do you want to see the memories I hid?', James asked softly.

'..Sure.', Harry answered.

*Start of flashback*

Images started to flash by like a roulette until, it suddenly stopped.

Focusing on the stairs by the Griffindor common room, Harry and James heard a mocking voice echo up the stairs to where the body of second year Harry stood, listening in.

"I hate that insensitive prick, always getting all the attention! I want attention too! Ooh, I'm Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, I have lots of money, but I keep it all to myself, despite the fact I drag my 'best friends' into danger every year! I get sooo much attention no one pays my greatest best friend, Ronald Weasley, any attention at all!", Ron ranted to Hermione.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Ron.", Hermione said and at these words, Harry hoped that she was on his side and not Ron's.

Harry's hope was shortly crushed by Hermione's next words,"I feel the same, I mean Harry always gets higher grades in DADA than me, it's not fair! He doesn't even study like I do for the next lesson ahead of time! What's worse is that Dumbledore does nothing about it! It irritates me! Everyone always goes to Harry for help and never me! I am the smartest witch of the century not Harry James Potter! People should come to me for help not him!", Hermione shouted in anger.

Past Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room,"Are you guys planning on going to bed anytime soon? We have double potions tomorrow morning after breakfast and you don't want Snape to catch you sleeping in lesson.", he asked.

"Did you hear our conversation Harry?", Hermione questioned Harry sweetly. 

Harry turned and looked shocked at Hermione,"Was I meant to hear it?", he asked confusedly.

"No, but Haaarry did you listen in on our conversation?", Hermione spoke in a sickly sweet voice as though she was speaking to a misbehaving child. 

"No 'mione, I didn't hear a thing", said Harry trying to hide his decietfullness.

"We need to erase his memory of this conversation 'mione or Dumbledore will doc our payment.", Ron stated firmly.

"Okay Ron!", Hermione replied, suddenly chipper.

Harry backed away, the sudden personality change alerting him of the danger. He tried to dart back up the stairs, when a shout of 'stupefy' and a beam of red light collided with his body and subsequently stunning him and causing his body to collapse to the hard stone floor.

Knowing that an obliviate was coming in his direction, he thought 'Oh no! James can you hide the memories until I find out more information on their betrayal.'

James replied back in affirmative before securing the memories in small book to be placed into Harry's mental library. 'But why not...sooner?', James asked.

In reply, Harry answered,'I want to find out more about their betray before I escape from their grasp.'

Outside Harry's mind, Hermione stood in front of Harry preparing to obliviate Harry's memories. "Obliviate", she called out, erasing Harry's memories of their conversation.

*End of flashback*

Harry sat absorbing this information with a scowl on his face.

Was it worse that Ginny used love potions on him and Hermione helped make them or his supposed best friends hated him and only was his friend due to money given to them via Dumbledore?

Harry didn't know but he decided to get a divorce from Ginny and pass on the Gringott's debt to Ron and Hermione instead, after all he had a 5 and a half year old godson to look after.

Andromea was diagnosed with leukemia 14 months ago, with the medical treatment as well as her old age, she was incapable of looking after Teddy, her grandson.

So with these thoughts, Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep with a softly murmuring coming from a small bed in the corner of the room containing his godson.


	9. Back to normal time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal time.

Harry awoke from his memories by the sound of Teddy's voice at the bathroom door.

Teddy called through the door in a concerned voice,"Dad! There's steam coming out of the gaps in the door! "

Harry, noticing the bathroom was filled with steam, swiftly finished washing himself and turned the water off.

He dried himself off quickly with a towel and then wrapped said towel around his neck and another around his waist.

He opened the window and admired the scenery outside.

It was beautiful.

Another knock sounded at the bathroom door and a preteen voice called out,"Hey Dad have you finished yet?".

Harry replied guiltily,"Yeah I'm finished. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine, Dad. I just need to brush my teeth and use the loo."

Harry left the bathroom, steam following him out before disappearing.

He finished drying off and then gathered the clothes he was wearing before and climbed back into them.

He forgot to bring in their stuff from the car in a rush to got to sleep.

"Dad, you forgot to bring the toothbrushes and toothpaste inside.", Teddy's call came from within the bathroom.

"I'll go get our stuff from the car now, are you going to be fine on your own while I'm gone?", Harry asked, concerned for the safety of his only child.

"I'll be fine, Dad", the preteen whined.

"Okay, just checking.", Harry replied teasingly.

A groan echoed from the room as Harry exited into the hallway.

He chuckled then locked the door.

Thinking to himself, he pondered upon the memories he viewed in the shower.

Why had his past decided to pop up now? And what was going to happen in a years time?

At the end of the hallway was the lobby and seated within was the same lady who greeted them yesterday.

"Hi there deary, have you had a good night's sleep? The wind was a bit rough last night.", The woman asked, wrinkles becoming deeper set on her face.

Harry replied politely to the older woman's question,"I slept like a baby, I didn't even notice the wind. However, I don't think I know your name." 

The tension in her face smoothened out as she answered,"Mary Andrews, pleasure to be accquainted to you.", She drew a thin wrinkled hand over the desk in greeting.

He withdrew his own hand from by his side and met her in the middle. 

Gently, he placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand in a formal greeting.

She giggled and reminisced,"No-one has done that to me since my Husband Dylan died of leukaemia last year.".

Her cheeks turned pink and she tucked a bit of her fringe behind her ear.

Suddenly, he remembered what he was doing and swiftly apologized as he had to go and get his stuff from his car.

He left the building, gravel crunching underfoot, and walked to his boot.

He quickly unlocked the car and fished out their stuff before shutting and locking it.

He had 4 bags hanging from his arms and another bag on his back.

He returned back to his hotel room, waving at Mary as he walked by.

He knocked at the door and the teen answered by opening it.

"Ooh that looks heavy!", Teddy stated moving out of his dad's way.

Harry dumped them on the bed,"It was. You could've helped, Teddy."

"What would've been the fun in that?",he answered.

"I don't know, not making me suffer!", Harry bantered, teasingly nudging an elbow into his son's side.

"Alas I'm evil, Dad. You just have to accept that!", Teddy bantered back.

"This is betrayal of the utmost kind! Do you apologize?", Harry asked, crowding his son into a corner.

"Never!", Teddy yelled attempting to run past Harry.

"You're just going to have to be punished them", Harry replied, catching the boy in his arms and pinning him to the floor.

"No!", The child returned, struggling futilely in his father's grasp.

Harry pinned his wrists with one hand before launching the other at the boy's ribs, tickling the boy till he was gasping for breath.

"Do you relent?", Harry asked mock seriously.

"Ye..yesss!", The tealnette giggled out, face flushed a bright red.

"Alright, it's time to brush your teeth!", Harry said looking no worst for wear than before.

The tickle assaulted boy shakily stood up, still gasping for breath.

"We need to go get breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day.", Harry stated chirpily. 

He changed into clean clothes and put the bags on their dresser, in wait for the younger of the duo.

Teddy, having finished brushing his teeth, entered the forest coloured room.

"Let's go Dad, before all the good food is gone.", Teddy said energetically.

They exited the room and went through the other door in the lobby leading to a small diner/pub on the other side.

It was painted a pale blue colour and had large floor to ceiling windows that showed a decking, a decent sized garden and a forest that stood just outside of the fence.

All in all it was a beautiful sight to tired eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Theresa, can I seat you?", A blonde girl with olive green eyes asked.

"Yes please!", Teddy replied, tugging on his father's hand.

The girl laughed and showed them to a small table by a window. "Here's the menu, when you have decided just call me over!"

She left and both men sat down at the table.

"Dad, can I get the pecan pancakes and bacon with maple syrup?"

"Sure, do you want a drink with that?"

"Oo oo oo orange juice!", Teddy bounced in his seat in excitement.

Harry chuckled at his son's exuberance and said, "I'm gonna get the English breakfast and some water."

Teddy quickly called over Theresa and recited their orders dutifully.

She, having wrote down their orders, left to give them to the kitchen staff.

A few minutes later a delicious breakfast feast was brought to their table and was soon devoured by their resident metamorphagus and wizard.

They paid their bill and then left to their room to grab a empty bag and Harry's wallet.

They climbed back into the car, this time with Teddy in the front seat and drove to the nearby town.

Harry briefly noticed the road he went down after a wrong turn and then thought about the handsome, rugged stranger in the forest.

He flushed as thoughts of those muscled arms entered his mind.

He wondered if he would see his stranger again.


	10. The Undercover Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Daryl Dixon

The door slammed shut on it's rusted hinges. The half-peeled off mesh screen slapped against the aged wood of the old door. 

The man launched himself on to the broken and cracked black leather of the sofa. Chair creaking at the sudden force slammed against it. Some of it's holes were hastily taped up whilst others were left in disrepair. 

He let out a large sigh as he relaxed into the seat; eyelashes fluttered closed. Tangled strands of brown hair drifting into his face with every breath. 

His thoughts veered off to the man he saw on the drive, pretty emerald eyes gleaming with curiosity and without animosity completely mystified him. He released a gruff sigh as he flipped over onto his back. 

The man looked to be in his twenties, but the kid in the back of his car spoke different.

Daryl hauled himself up and off the sofa, it was time to go to work. 

~{Magic line}~

He sat down at the bar, a glass of whiskey in hand, the voices he could hear were a low murmur. 

The subtle sound of ice clinking in glasses, and quiet conversations around the room just about lulled him into a false sense of security. 

Suddenly he overheard a conversation that concerned him. 

"We need to move the product tonight Lee." 

"I know, the truck is scheduled for midnight though Charlie. We just have to get it to the warehouse 6 before then and then we will get our money."

"I am so prepared for this, the money is ours."

Daryl decided to walk by them to the toilets where he checked for people and cameras. Seeing as there wasn't anyone or any cameras he could find, he locked the door determining it a safe place to call the chief. 

"Hello, this is Chief Sandwell from the police department, how can I help you?", was heard through the phone.

"It's Dixon, we got a location and a time of a drug bust.", Daryl answered.

"Great work Dixon, I will get the team ready for the bust. Text me the location and time in ten. Put a tracker on the suspects to follow their movements."

He grunted in response before ending the conversation and shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

He sighed, before leaning his face towards the mirror and then releasing another sigh. 

Swiftly he left the bathroom before dropping a tracker in the guy's, presumably Lee's, pocket. Then dropping back infront of his drink, ice melted to the point where it was more water than whiskey. He sighed again before pushing the drink away from him.

He waved the barista over for the bill, paying then leaving.

He leaned against the bar wall, cigarette in hand as he released clouds of smoke that dispersed into the cold moonlit street. 

He grunted before grabbing his phone again and texting Sandwell the information he gathered.

He stared at the forest pondering upon the man he saw. The treeline hid all of the secrets of the forest and it's creatures, kind of like the man and his secrets. 

Just who was he and why did he view him with such unbiased, curious eyes? 

He kicked off the wall before climbing onto his brother's bike and driving home.

~{Magic line}~

The bust was a success and he got his pay for the month. 

He decided to go get some cheap celebratory beers from the town store.

Donning his shoes, he stepped out into the forest, following a worn down trail that cut through the wilderness.

~{Magic line}~

He reached the town in record time, and from where he stood, he noticed the man and his son? getting out of a car. The child laughed at his father? as he twirled around in the carpark only to slam the car door shut.

The teal haired kid yelled jokingly, "That was really unnecessary dad!" 

"What? I am just enjoying being out of the car finally!", The ravenette responded teasingly. 

The boy laughed once more before grabbing his father's arm and tugging him towards the diner. 

As the man jerked in surprise, he fell into eye contact with Daryl who stood at the end of the path in the woods. 

They stood still as time passed infront of their very eyes, trees froze in the wind, people stopped mid-walk and birds hovered where they once flew.

Until it ended abruptly with a harsh yank to the arm and a shout of "Hurry up Dad! I am hungry!".

Daryl stood dazed, staring at the place where the father once was.

'My God, he is gorgeous.', he thought to himself.

Daryl awoke from his daydream when he realised the man had left son in tow. 

He looked around to find the tail end of the beautiful man walk into Holly's diner.

He almost felt compelled to follow but decided that was much too creepy and just went to the store as planned. 

~{Magic line}~

Later that day he got called into the office. 

"Your brother has been given permission to leave prison today but on the terms, he is monitored constantly by a officer. Can I count on you to watch him? He will have his ankle bracelet monitoring his movements as well.", The pudgy police officer asked.

Daryl looked around the room shifting foot to foot before asking,"Is he aware that an officer is supposed to monitor him?".

"No he wasn't informed yet, why?", Sandwell questioned.

"...He probably wouldn't take the fact I work with the police well.", Daryl said biting his thumbnail.

"Ah I see well we don't have to tell him if you agree to the job", Sandwell bartered.

Daryl sighed, " ...sure I'll do the job but I better get a pay rise, this is not in my job description."

The man waved off Daryl complaint and agreed to Daryl's terms.

"I want a report every week!", was yelled over Daryl's shoulder as he left the office.

A quiet "Yeah, yeah.", came from the hunter as he departed.

~{Magic line}~

"Hey little brother, how ya doin'? They gave me a fancy new bracelet, it's a pain in my ass!", Merle said, salacious grin on his face. 

Daryl grunted in response.

"Aww, don' be like that lil' bro, i am back from vacation, aren' ya glad ta see me?", Merle questioned, lecherous grin turning down at the sides.

"Let's just go home Merle.", Daryl answered, nodding his head to the police officer standing guard at the entrance of the cell, who unlocked the cell door.

Merle threw an arm over his brother's shoulders as he asked, "You had any hot chicks over whilst I was away lil' bro?".

Daryl shrugged him off before leaving to his truck, Merle obediently following after him like a lost dog.

"Come on lil' bro, tell ol' Merle all the stuff you did whilst I was away." He demanded.

"I do what I usually do when you go to prison!" Daryl replied harshly. He got in the truck as Merle got in the other side.

"Oooh that hurts me little brother, right in the heart I tell ya.", Merle answered spitefully, "Don't I mean anything to ya Darlina?"

"Other than be a complete nusiance, no. You are almost completely gone all the time, be it drugs or prison, the last I actually saw of you was just before you left to the army!", He cried out.

"Aww f*ck man, why do ya gotta be like that?", Merle said in shock, his actions made his brother cry, he realised.

"Just be quiet! .. please just shut up.", Daryl practically whispered. Head in hands as tears ran down his wrists, he sobbed.

Merle sat in silence as his brother cried his heart out of all the abuse he suffered.

Merle saw that little boy he left behind all those years ago and wished he stayed instead of leaving him to become the broken he was today.

When was the last time he had an actual conversation with his brother? When did he last spend some quality time with him? When did I last become myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking out the feels. And apologies for the long wait, I lost all of my motivation plus I felt too stressed to write with online school and the like. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and comments are welcome.


	11. Introduction to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter sorry

It was the middle of the afternoon when Harry next woke up. 

The walls of the Weasley family house were lit up with mid-day sunlight as the sounds of screams of delight sounded from outside.

Harry sat up, duvet gathering around his waist, fumbling clumsily for his glasses on the bedside table.

He slid them on his face then scanned the room for others. 

Seeing that both Ginny, his soon to be ex-wife, and Edward were both out of the room, he climbed out of bed with sleep's claws digging in deep.

He stretched before deciding to change out of his sleepwear and into something more appropriate for the day he had ahead of him.

He walked down the stairs before looking around for his godson, Teddy.

Seeing he wasn't in the kitchen or living room of the Weasley patriarchy, he looked through the kitchen window, only to find the source of the childish screams.

The youngest siblings of the Weasley family, the backstabbers, and the other traitor, Hermione.

They squealed like the money stealing pigs they were as another threw joke jelly filled balloons at the others.

Harry, remembering the conversation he overheard last night resigned himself to going without breakfast.

He sighed, leaning back against the kitchen he hadn't eaten since last night's dinner and missed his usual midnight snack so all in all this day was going terribly.

The creaking of the door awoke Harry from his brief daydream and a multicoloured stained Ron entered.

"Hey mate, where you going? Bit fancy for going to work.", Ron asked, a judgemental look on his face.

"Oh I just have an important meeting with the Minister and the Deputy-head of DMLE. I will be back around dinner time and I will pick up Teddy from daycare.",responded Harry, brows furrowed.

"Oh ok", Ron replied disinterestedly, stuffing his face with food despite probably having ate only a few hours ago.

Harry quietly sighed as the information he found out was confirmed, he really did hate him.

"See you later then Ron", Harry said as he threw the magical green dust into the flames. 

A mumbled dismissal sounded through what sounded like porridge as Harry stepped into the green flames and shouted, "The Ministry!".

~{Magical Teleporting Line}~

Harry stumbled out the fireplace in a cloud of soot, practically coughing his lungs out.

"Are you okay sir?", A young woman asked, holding out a handkerchief to Harry.

"Yeah", he replied before coughing again, "Are you working here?", He asked, finally looking at her.

"No, just a friendly passerby. Why?", She questioned, looking confused at Harry.

"I don't know, you just seem vaguely familiar to me.", He answered.

"Ah I see, I think you might have seen me around in public before.", She said sheepishly, backing away slowly.

"No I definitely know you. What's your name?", Harry asked, a frustrated look on his face. 

She sighed, "Fine, Addison Dalin. So do you recognize me now?".

He shook his head with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly his entire mood changed as he was reminded of why he came.

"Ooh Merlin I am late!", He said as he turned around and started moving to the exit of the ministry.

He waved a hand over his shoulder as he said his regards.

With Harry gone, Addison turned to the fountain and walked away. Under her breath she whispered in a ghostly voice, "Seems like I need to hide better, Master can't find me yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I have posted in a while. I got extreme writer's block and exams so I haven't had the time or ideas to continue writing. Will post more eventually :)


End file.
